


the weather outside is frightful

by writelikeitsgoingoutofstyle (twoandahalfslytherins)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Modern Era, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 01:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5892442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoandahalfslytherins/pseuds/writelikeitsgoingoutofstyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex hates storms.<br/>John hates to see Alex upset.<br/>Eliza is just trying to survive it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the weather outside is frightful

The power had been flickering on and off for the past hour and at that point, it was more a question of when it would flee entirely- not if. Eliza rubbed a hand over her face, glancing around the living room as she tried to remember where they'd decided to put all the extra blankets away during Alex's spring cleaning phase- a question that she might have considered asking the man himself if he wasn't too busy pacing a hole in the floor.

"Are you sure there's nothing we can do for him?" John asked hands shoved awkwardly in his pockets.

Eliza shrugged. "You might be able to distract him, but I really need to finish preparing the living room for when the power goes out. The news said once it goes- it could be tomorrow before it comes back on, and I for one would prefer not freezing when that happens."

With that, she disappeared down the hallway to see if maybe Alex had placed the blankets up above the washing machine. Her guess turned out at least partially successful though part of her felt like a few of them were still missing. She would just have to check in the bedroom closet, or make due with what she'd found if not. More importantly, she needed to stop in the kitchen and grab the candles before they were in total darkness. There was a sound in the living room as she passed, and while she didn't turn around to check what it was, only pausing in her mission to set down the laundry basket full of blankets.

The candles were easy enough to find, and she snagged them along with the grill lighter before heading back into the living room, careful to close the door behind her. If they did lose heat they needed to centralize the warmth as much as possible, and really, considering she had two partners, this would all be easier if they were helping her. Not that she could blame Alex, it was something they'd learned early on in their relationship- his fear of storms was not something easy to overcome.

And well, John's worry over Alex's mental state was a similar problem. The two men had already been dating for two years when John had cornered her, letting her know that he was aware of the way she felt about Alex. She'd started apologizing immediately, trying to reassure him that crush or no, she'd never make a move on a taken man, and John had shaken his head, looking more and more frustrated the longer she talked. After a rude 'can you shut up for two seconds?', he'd finally seemed to collect himself to explain that he wasn't there to warn her away from stealing his boyfriend, but to state that it was okay if he was both of their boyfriends.

It'd been unconventional at first. Something new and exciting that she couldn't quite share with her sisters. Dating someone who already had a boyfriend had been complicated, a lot of discussions about days and who would get him when, and then Eliza had gotten sick. Nothing life changing, just the flu, but it had ended up with both John and Alex camped out at her apartment, John's attention split between trying to make sure she was ultimately okay, and taking care of Alex. That'd been a year ago, and they'd since moved in together instead of bothering to keep separate places and while John and her had never had an official conversation about the change in their relationships...

Well, some things didn't need to be said aloud.

Eliza hummed to herself as she lit the candles she'd placed around the room, smiling with the flickering light brought Alexander and John both into full view, John above him on the couch and sucking on his bottom lip, the motion of his hips leaving no question as to what was happening- even if they did both have their pants on. Trust John to use sex to distract their partner from the storm. Maybe she'd even be able to join them once she was sure all the doors were shut.

A final pass through of the house reassured her that they were as prepared as they were going to be, and not a moment too soon considering her attempt at flicking on the closet light had produced nothing. She snagged the comforter off their bed as a final measure before closing the door behind her, placing it on the ground in front of the couch so that she could kneel there more comfortably. John acknowledged her presence first, pulling out of the kiss so that she could take his place.

Carefully she cradled Alex's head in her hands, placing a kiss on the side of his mouth as he blinked up at her, obviously still out of it. "It's okay sweetheart. John and I are here to take care of you."

There was a snicker to the side and something that sounded suspiciously like 'in more ways than one' but Eliza ignored it in favor of stroking Alex's cheek in an effort to sooth away some of his anxiety. "Do you want to come down here on the floor? I know the couch is more comfortable but it won't fit all three of us like that- and down here you could lay in my lap as John does the rest."

They'd been together, the three of them, for almost a year and she still couldn't bring herself to name the act. Whether it was shame or just how silly 'please come down here so I can pet you while you get fucked' sounded in her head, Eliza wasn't sure. For his part, John stopped grinding long enough for Alex to blink at them in confusion before nodding his consent, and then helped him get down. Alex allowed himself to be lead, making a pleased sound when Eliza shifted from kneeling to sitting cross legged so that he could rest the back of his head on her thigh. 

John leaned down to kiss him, fingers working on the buttons of their jeans so that they could be a bit more comfortable when a loud crack of lightening sent Alexander back into motion.

"Fuck," John swore, glaring at nothing as he cradled his nose. Eliza couldn't see to be sure, but she really hoped that there wasn't blood there.

Alex went to scramble again, and Eliza sighed, looping her arms beneath his armpits to pull him up so that he was sitting in her lap instead, her chin resting on his shoulder as he babbled mindless apologies. "Shh, John will be okay. Won't you John?"

"Uh huh," he muttered, finally pulling his hand down from his face, "See, Alex? We're all good, we're all good."

Eliza couldn't help but laugh at the way he kept repeating that last line, or perhaps it was how ridiculous he looked with his hair mussed and jeans undone, trying to come off reassuring to the shaking man in her lap.

Accepting that the mood was ruined, he crawled over beside her before laying down, reaching up to drag them with him and Eliza allowed herself to be rolled, still laughing as she did her best to not squash Alex in the process. 

"I am sorry," he said again, squeaking when the thanks he received for the apology was John  pinching his cheek before positioning himself to lay half on top of Alex.

It was a bit much, on Eliza's end, to support both of her boys, but it seemed to quiet Alex's shaking.

Besides, at least, they didn't have to worry about being warm enough this way. 

**Author's Note:**

> As always you can find me over at writelikeitsgoingoutofstyle on tumblr to drop prompts/requests/headcanons/random words!!


End file.
